jalapainiominelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Jalapainio's Minecraft Lore Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is my (Jalapainio's) version on how the Minecraft world was created, or how the Villagers believe it was created. This is a mythology or lore much like Greek mythology or Norse mythology. I will try to explain everything I can in the lore, but it is very hard, and don't give me hate if I didn't include what you wanted. Remember, this is Minecraft Mythology to me. I will try to follow real world events, like Notch leaving Minecraft, so on and so forth The Mythology There are 3 main parts to my Mythology, the creation of of the Minecraft world, the fall of Notch, and the rise of Mojang. I'll start with the creation of the Minecraft earth first, then the fall of Notch, and finally the rise of Mojang. The Creation of the Minecraft world. At first, there was only Space, Time and Eternity. They mashed together to for a immortal being, Chaos. Chaos had 2 sides, the day side, which was blue, with a sun as that side of his eye. and the night side, that was dark and filled with stars. Chaos was floating in space and thought to himself, It sure is lonely here, I should create something. So he started creating a being, with grey pants, a brown t-shirt, tan skin and a beard black as the night sky. Chaos called this being Notch. Chaos created Notch out of bricks from this stars. Then, using a piece of the sun, he created a being with blue pants and top, black shoes, black hair and eyes brighter than the sun. He called this other being Herobrine. He gave each of these beings a gift, giving Notch enchanted seeds, and giving Herobrine a demon called Kako. Chaos called Herobrine and Notch Crafters, and Chaos's children. Notch took a piece of his magical seeds, and threw them out into space, or Chaos. From these seeds grew the first plant, grass. Then it created dirt, and the dirt below it hardened into stone. Notch sprinkled more seeds on to the grass, and the first oak tree grew. The world grew and grew, and the land became the first super flat world. The stone beneath the earth became bedrock. Notch started making animals from the seeds, starting with the sheep, cows and chickens. Notch made a pig, but with its body sideways. Notch created 2 mobs out of it, making a pig the right way, and recoloring the body to green and making the first creeper. Notch copied the world, then went beneath the world and pulled it down, the pressure creating the first jewls. Then notch punched the bottom, making mountains on top of the earth. Notch looked at his worlds and cried with tears of joy, creating the first oceans. Notch went of to make more worlds like the one he made, but slightly different. When Herobrine saw what Notch was creating, he got jealous. Herobrine took the bedrock on the bottom of the world, and put it on the top of his world. He sent his demon, Kako, to fetch a stone block, but when Kako brought it back it was stained with the blood of pigs and cows. The block was called netherrack, and Herobrine made his world out of it. Then he took some spit from Kako and created lava from it, and made a sea of this lava. He called his place the Nether. Inside the Nether, he created Zombies, Skeletons and Spiders. Now the Nether was on the day side of Chaos, and the Overworld was on the night side of Chaos. Chaos saw what his children were doing, and he decided to create a world too. He took a stone and smashed it on himself, and made the first endstone. He created a giant island out of it, and made giant pillars by combining lava and water, creating obsidian. Then he took a zombie and a creeper and enlarged them, making a Enderman, which populated this land. Chaos called this island the End. Notch and Herobrine were horrified that Chaos killed two of their creations, herobrine and Notch both created Heros to defeat Chaos. Herobrine had a Zombie and pig have a child, creating the first Zombie Pigman, and Notch made emeralds form into a Villager. Together, the Villager and Zombie Pigman defeated Chaos with Herobrine and Notch's help, by making Chaos spin eternally, making day and night. Thus was the Minecraft earth created, and All animals started populating the earth. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse